


Everything You Can Imagine Is Real.

by Kjennings98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, tags to be announced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjennings98/pseuds/Kjennings98
Summary: Each chapter will be a new story based on one-liners and fic ideas. Send your idea's through to my Tumblr inbox (https://emilyybettz.tumblr.com/)





	Everything You Can Imagine Is Real.

I've made a promise to myself that I will start writing more. I can't promise that all fic ideas will be written and I'm definitely not the best at writing smut but practice does make perfect! Feel free to send your Olicity fic idea's through to my Tumblr inbox (https://emilyybettz.tumblr.com/) or you can add them to the comments below. ;)


End file.
